


Komm in mein Boot (a Gyp Rosetti fanmix)

by Silent_So_Long



Series: trope_bingo round four [1]
Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Fanmix, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for my "au: historical" square on my trope_bingo card. </p><p>The fanmix features a song (sung entirely in German) focussing on a potentially abusive relationship, and related punishment. (Bestrafe Mich, if you wish to avoid it) It also features a song focussing upon a high school shooting. (Youth of the Nation, if you need to avoid it.)</p><p>I also tried to use songs that used acoustic/medieval instruments to keep in with the historical aspect of the prompt, or I chose songs that I felt were particularly relevant to Gyp himself (eg Bestrafe Mich)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Komm in mein Boot (a Gyp Rosetti fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for my "au: historical" square on my trope_bingo card. 
> 
> The fanmix features a song (sung entirely in German) focussing on a potentially abusive relationship, and related punishment. (Bestrafe Mich, if you wish to avoid it) It also features a song focussing upon a high school shooting. (Youth of the Nation, if you need to avoid it.)
> 
> I also tried to use songs that used acoustic/medieval instruments to keep in with the historical aspect of the prompt, or I chose songs that I felt were particularly relevant to Gyp himself (eg Bestrafe Mich)

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/BeFunky_null_2jpg_zps6a8d4a32.jpg.html) [](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/BeFunky_gyp-rosettijpg_zps97b3866c.jpg.html)

Download from [ZIPPYSHARE](http://www48.zippyshare.com/v/2WZRyTZ4/file.html)


End file.
